


Love is Patient, Love is Blind

by BlueEyedArcher



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Being blind sucks, Blind Character, Blind Waylon, Blindness, Domestic Fluff, Drugs, Eddie Taking Care of Waylon, Eddie brings a knife to a gun fight, Eddie is a criminal, Explosion/Fire, Housewife Eddie, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Light Bondage, M/M, Medicinal Drug Use, Murder, Oral Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Squatting, Theft, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, killing without remorse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-11-06 04:45:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher
Summary: Waylon, while fleeing an deranged variant gets caught up in a chemical explosion that costs him his sight and very nearly his life. But fortune favor has sent the eager Groom to rescue his helpless bride.





	1. Love is Patient, Love is Blind

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill. Please let me know what you think in your comments at the end. i enjoy reading your comments and thoughts and it inspires me to keep writing. 
> 
> If you like this fanfiction, please check out my other work The Lost Groom at http://archiveofourown.org/works/10803939

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill. Please let me know what you think in your comments at the end. i enjoy reading your comments and thoughts and it inspires me to keep writing. 
> 
> If you like this fanfiction, please check out my other work The Lost Groom at http://archiveofourown.org/works/10803939

It all had happened so fast. Waylon was fleeing from yet another crazed lunatic running through the halls of the asylum with a pipe in hand. Screeching nonsensical babble at him and calling out to him, thinking he was a doctor. He didn’t dare stop to call bullshit on the man as he was still dressed in the rags that were his patient’s clothes. He just ran. He didn’t catch the whiff of smoke until it started stinging his eyes. Entering a set of heavy double doors, left ajar by a rolling medical cart. Clambering over it, he stopped short, seeing a handful of lunatics trying to burn a man alive. One of the other Murkoff employees. The room was a storage portion of the lab. The burning cloth they had lit up was soaked in an unknown liquid. Waylon caught sight of the Hazmat symbols on the walls, the flammable coding of numbers.

 

He couldn’t move fast enough to get away. About to turn and run as the crazed pipe weidler squeezed through the doorway and ran into his back. Knocking him forward just as the fumes in the room ignited. Sending a massive cloud of flames and vapor up and outward. He was thrown back into the wall, feeling the variant behind him cushioning his blow into the doors. The cart in the doorway was bent nearly flattened by the impact. He heard and felt the crunch of bones between his body and the wall. The sudden heavy limp weight against his back.

 

The man was dead. And Waylon...he was shrouded in darkness. He could feel the heat of the room where flames continued to burn. Could hear the screams of the others but he couldn’t see any of them. He raised a hand up to his face, feeling something hot and wet pooling down the side. The sharp metallic scent told him it was blood but it wasn’t until the jolt of pain slicing through his head that he realized it was his own.

 

He blinked his eyes, trying to adjust them to the room but darkness remained and his eyes felt watery and slick with the thick tears welling up. Crawling away from the body, he moved to try and pry the door back open, feeling around with his hands. His knees dragging through a slick wet spot, sticky against his skin as it soaked through the ragged and worn material of his patient’s clothing. The heat of the room was steadily increasing and the cries of dying variant’s faded out.

 

His fingers curled around the bend metal medical cart and tried pulling it out of the way but it was wedged in tightly. He groaned, feeling a pain shooting through his head, making it feel as if it were about to split open. Pops of color bursting behind his eyelids as he hunkered down against the floor. The smoke of the room was becoming too much for him, filling his lungs with the noxious remnants from the chemical waste that was stored within.

 

“Help…!” Waylon coughed, tugging at the cart and then the door once more. His fists beating against the heated metal, his strength wilting fast.

 

 

 

 

Eddie had heard the explosion amidst stringing up yet another of his failed suitors. This one had died quickly, he didn’t make it very far into the appropriate preparations and he spent what little time he was alive blubbering like a fool. It wasn’t at all attractive or even cute. Eddie wasn’t even sad to see him go. The blast was a curious attraction, hearing the dying screams of the variants inside. He only neared it out of curiosity and to see if there was anything salvageable afterwards. The large plumes of smoke billowed out of the narrow gap of the doors. A medical cart had become twisted and distorted by the heat of the blast and the immense weight of the doors.

 

As the screams faded and the men gave their dying breaths, eddie was about to turn around and leave, finding no more interest in what lie beyond. Almost tempted to shut the door to contain the fire. That is until movement caught his eye. Someone was alive inside, just on the other side of the cart. The faint coughing was audible enough as was the weak pounding of a fist and the cry for help. A cry he recognized from his earlier attempts at capturing his elusive minx.

 

He wasted no time in prying the door open, finding the barely conscious form curled up against the adjacent door. He lifted the cart out of the way, a hiss of pain slipping form his lips as the hot metal singed his unprotected fingers. He reached down and scooped up the limp form, drawing Waylon up into his arms and paused upon leaving. Seeing red streaks coming from closed eyes like bloody tears. In the growing firelight, he realized that’s exactly what they were. He cradled Waylon against him, raising a knee to support his back while he pushed one of Waylon’s eyes open to see the blood shot eyes, the vessels burst, far worse than what had become of his own. The pupils trapped in the same constricted state as they were during the explosion.

 

A groan of pain left Waylon’s lips, his breathing was fast and panting as he struggled for air amidst the large amounts of smoke he inhaled. Eddie drew the male’s eyes back closed and moved away from the room. Leaving the fire to be contained by the closed security doors and burn up everything else inside. He held Waylon close to his chest, carrying him away from the room and back towards his workshop, already planning out what he was going to do to help his darling bride.

 

Laying Waylon on a gurney he had collected which had once been discarded in one of the halls. It was one of the few things not covered in blood. The sheets were pristine, clean and somewhat fresh. Eddie had salvaged them from a stock room along with many different medicines and drugs which he used occasionally on his brides to be. He placed the padded straps from the gurney on Waylon’s wrists and ankles, a simple precaution so his blinded bride doesn’t accidentally hurt himself.

 

He cleaned away the blood from Waylon’s face with wet wipes and saline then wrapped his head in gauze to protect his damaged eyes. He stripped Waylon of his clothing using cloth shears and started cleaning the smoke and grease and blood off of his body. Wanting his wife to be as gorgeous and untouched as possible. Once done, he draped a sheet over Waylon to keep him warm while Eddie waited for him to wake up.

 

Eddie came and went, returning to check on his bride between tasks. At one point returning to Waylon with an oxygen tank he had salvaged after realizing his bride was having trouble breathing still. A nonrebreather mask was placed carefully over Waylon’s face and a low stream of oxygen was set to fill his lungs and flush out the bad particles left behind from the smoke. From that point on, Eddie remained sitting beside the gurney, one hand holding Waylon’s fingers woven together lovingly.

 

Waylon had slept on the gurney for nearly two days. Eddie only left long enough to find more oxygen tanks. Along the way he had gathered a few more supplies he would need to tend to his bride and killed a few Variant’s he had caught slinking through the halls of his territory. Returned with blood spattering his face and a Murkoff duffle full of things, a few tanks, bottles of water from an employee lounge, he had to pry the machine open and random snacks from the shattered snack machine. Mostly chips and granola bars or candy. He didn’t really know what to get so he took whatever he could thinking Waylon wouldn’t take too kindly to the idea of eating dead psyche patients like the others had done.

 

He had no sooner sat the bag on his work table when he heard the soft coughing from Waylon and a hoarse voice. Looking over he spotted Waylon’s head tilting from side to side on the gurney, a hiss of pain was followed by a low groan. Waylon’s hands moved in the restraints as if to lift them to his face but were held firm in the restraints, trapped against the bars. The panic was palpable in his body. The way it tensed and he stilled. He was searching the darkness in his head, trying to make sense of his situation. Eddie took that chance to step forward. The audible crunch of a piece of broken glass stuck to the bottom of his boots, trapped between the rubber soles and cold concrete floor of his workshop.

 

Waylon jerked, turning his head to face the direction of the sound. His body tense and coiled as if to flee but Eddie knew there was nowhere for Waylon to run or any possibility of that happening. “It’s okay Darling. Calm down.”  He cooed sweetly, placing a hand on Waylon’s arm and gently rubbing along the soft exposed skin. He patted the sheet that covered Waylon’s exposed form, fixing it to tuck around his body and keep him warm. “You’re safe here darling. I’m not going to hurt you.”

 

Waylon moved his lips, the attempt to speak was met with hoarse rough coughing. Eddie’s eyes furrowed and then fell in a sympathetic frown. He dug through the duffle and came up with a bottle of water, still retaining it’s cool temperature from the machine in the staff lounge. Cracking the seal on the cap made Waylon flinch before he  move the mask away and cupped the smaller male’s chin, holding it steady as he pressed the rim of the bottle to his lips. “Drink darling. It’s water. It’ll help sooth your throat.” He tilted it just enough to give Waylon small measure sips. Going a little at a time, not wanting to overwhelm his bride. He knew Waylon’s thirst must have been immense but a little would go a long way in this case.

 

“Wh…” He cleared his throat and tried again, swallowing thickly. “What happened?”

 

“There was an explosion darling. It would seem you were caught up in it. It did a number to those pretty blue eyes of yours.” Waylon shifted, wanting to move his hands again but Eddie placed his own hand on Waylon’s. “I’m afraid you may be blind darling. Just relax right now. You need to rest.” The tension in Waylon’s body slackened, relaxing against the bed. His head tipped back slowly to rest against the pillows. Eddie gave a sympathetic smile and drew the mask back up over Waylon’s face to provide him with more oxygen. “This will help you breath easier. If you need anything, I am right here.” He gently stroked Waylon’s cheek with the back of his first two fingers. The knuckles trailing along the edges of the bandages. Visible bruising had formed around Waylon’s eyes and was spreading out from under the bandages. Eddie made a mental note to change the gauze when the oxygen tank ran out. In the meantime, he would keep a watchful eye over his sleeping beauty. ****


	2. Lovesick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waylon's injuries are catching up with him and Eddie fears he may lose his bride if he doesn't act fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, i decided i will make this into a full story. It will contain 7 parts as far as i have planned. Let me know what you think down below in the comments.

A few days had passed since the incident in the storage room. The flames had put themselves out and the asylum fell quiet once again. Waylon no longer needed the oxygen supply Eddie had been giving him and he was able to sit up in the gurney. Eddie refused to give Waylon his clothing back, simply adding more blankets onto the male when he’d used the reason that he was cold. Making Waylon feel trapped under the increasing pile of sheets and thin blankets that the groom had been scrounging up from the staff living areas and hospital laundry rooms. He had come up with more patient’s clothes but decided he preferred his bride the way she was. Free of clothing and ready for his love at any moment. That didn’t make Waylon feel any more comfortable. 

As the days went, Waylon’s health was starting to wilt. Despite the ‘food’ Eddie had come up with from the snack machines. It wasn’t something the smaller male’s body was accustomed to. After the loss of blood and all the stress his body had been put through in the past week, a pile of junk food was just making him ill. The upside though was that Eddie would help Waylon up and about, showing him around, walking him around the workshop slowly. But only after a fresh set of bandages had been put over Waylon’ eyes and a really powerful painkiller that also left Waylon docile once it kicked in. Leaving him in a really high and happy mood. 

Eddie found these pleasant and needy moods adorable. Waylon dislike being so vulnerable before the maniac but without the medicine, the pain in his head was crippling. Eddie would see to all of Waylon’s needs during this time, bathing him by hand with wash rags and a bucket of cold water. Helping him to relieve himself. Feeding him and changing his bandages. Even without the restraints keeping him bound to the bed, he was still as helpless as a baby lamb. As much as he hated to admit it, he needed Eddie. 

 

A few more days had gone by, morning came with the rotting stench of decay and the pungent scent of mold and mildew. The smell that followed cold damp concrete and wet wood. At first the smells burned Waylon’s nostrils and gagged him but now his senses had become numb to the scent. The cold chill that lingered on everything dampened the blankets he used to stay warm. A cold chill of a different sort had swept through his body, making him shiver uncontrollably. Sandy blond hair plastered to his skin with sweat and his breathing was labored. Waylon’s laid there, curled up within the sheets alone, knowing something was wrong but not having the energy to call out for his captor’s help. 

Eddie had been dealing with a few variants that had been lurking in the halls of his territory. This time they didn’t run away from him like they had all the other times. He wasn’t sure why they were in his section of the hospital but he gripped the handle of his knife tightly. Two of them had come at him at once. One of them had a pipe in hand and another was carrying a wrapped piece of broken glass of sorts. It was already stained and dripping with blood showing he was not the first they had come across. 

They attacked in a flurry of movements. The one wielding the pipe had swung first causing Eddie to catch it with his free hand. Using the blade to hack at the pipe wielder while his hand gripped the pipe, wrenching it from his grasp. He swung the pipe on the smaller variant with a piece of glass in hand. Catching him in the side of the head. A dull thunk came and blood splattered across Eddie’s face. 

The larger Variant snarled angrily at Eddie jumped on him from the side. Eddie swung around and threw the creature into the wall. Pinning him against it with his forearm to his throat. The variant’s hands grasping at Eddie’s neck, clawing at him as it tried to get free. He put all of his body weight against the Variant’s, making him gag and choke. A broken snarl before Eddie jerked and a snap came from the creature’s neck. The body felt into a limp pile. He turned to see the other one lying on the ground in a pool of diseased blood with its skull split wide open like a broken melon. Bits of bone and flesh hanging open and blood spilling out in steady currents. 

Eddie dropped the pipe and went back to the workshop to check on Waylon, noticing the male was unusually pale beneath the white sheets. Placing the back of his hand over Waylon’s forehead, he found he had become feverish in the night. An intense heat resonating from his skin and sweat soaked the blankets. Eddie cursed under his breath as he gently shook Waylon’s shoulder, smearing small bits of blood onto the male’s skin.

“Darling? Darling you have to wake up.” He spoke softly. Searching Waylon’s for some sort of movement that would show he was awake. With his eyes bandaged and shut, it was harder to know. But just when panic was about to seize Eddie’s heart, a groan left Waylon’s lips in response. Eddie moved his hand down to Waylon’s, taking it gingerly between his as he spoke. “Squeeze my hand darling. As hard as you can. Please darling.” 

In Waylon’s mind, he didn’t grasp why it was Eddie was so insistent that he grip his hand. Resting in the darkness, he felt the warm fingers encircle his, the large grip encasing his entire hand. Making him feel like a child compared to Eddie’s mammoth size. He focused on gripping Eddie’s hand despite being so tired and cold. He was so cold. But he did it hoping Eddie would focus on something else, like helping him get warm. His grasp was so very weak. It took all of his focus just to get his fingers to close around Eddie’s and he barely had any pressure applied to it. 

The weak grip further proved Eddie’s worries. Coupled with the fact the other inhabitants of the hospital were moving into his area. He wouldn’t be able to keep protecting Waylon like this. He didn’t have to supplies for it. He could barely keep himself going each and every day. Eating very little to save for Waylon. But it would seem his sacrifices would end with nothing to show for it if he didn’t do something now to change that, for Waylon’s sake. He drew his hand from Waylon’s grasp for a moment, watching the male’s hand fall limply against the bed. It twisted a knot up inside Eddie’s chest. “Don’t worry darling. Everything’s going to be alright. You’re going to be alright.” 

Eddie ran around, gathering everything they would need into the Murkoff duffel bag. Placing them inside, the medicines, the bottled water, the extra clothes and what little food was left. He fixed his knife to his belt in a handmade leather sheath. Then turned to help dress Waylon when he saw a figure looming over the helpless male in the gurney. A broken piece of a 2x4 was in the gangly figure’s hand. Blood dripping from stained teeth. White gums bared and long stringy strands of filthy matted hair hung down. It clutched the board tightly in hand, ready to swing it down upon the unknowing male. Eddie dropped the duffel and tackled the variant into the ground. 

A beastly screech shrilled in the air as long unkempt fingernails raked across his face and shoulders. Eddie refused to let the creature harm his beloved. He slammed his fist into it’s head over and over again, gaining grunts and growls in response. The variant squirmed and bucked, trying to get the hulking form off of it. Giving a wild kick that hit Eddie in the gut, had him staggering back. The variant scrambled across the floor on all fours, snatching up the fallen board and turning on Eddie. Eddie drew his knife in a quick movement and bull rushed the male. Using his size to his advantage. 

The board was swung down, cracking across his shoulder as he tried to deflect the blow and lashing out with the knife. But the variant was faster. Pulling back and using the board to keep his distance. Another hit to Eddie’s side pulled a pained groan from him. He was forced to endure two more hits from the large board before he was close enough to grab it and stop the variant mid swing. Bringing the blade down and burying it to the hilt in the Variant’s chest. Pulling it straight down, essentially gutting him. A scream of pain filled the room overcome with a gurgled cry. Blood bubbled up from it’s throat before the body slipped off of the blade and into a pool at his feet. 

Eddie was left panting, wiping his blood stained face with the back of his hand. The pain in his sides and shoulder from being treated like a cannibal’s pinata was all too apparent. He sighed and moved away, picking up the duffel bag, he withdrew a rag to clean his hands and face off. Walking back over to the gurney, he picked up Waylon’s hand where it had fallen still. “Darling? Darling are you alright? Answer me, please.” 

Eddie squeezed Waylon’s hand between his, drawing the limp fingers up to his lips. He kissed the knuckles. “Darling…” He murmured, watching Waylon’s motionless form closely. A small movement between his fingertips. A twitch of Waylon’s finger. His hand moved very little but it was enough to reassure Eddie. “Darling, i’m going to dress you and then we’re going to leave. I’m taking you away from here.” 

Waylon’s head shifted just slightly, it was so heavy against the pillow. He struggled to move even the slightest. A groan leaving his lips as Eddie peeled the blankets away and exposed his already cold form to the cooler open air. But to Eddie, Waylon was burning up. He gave Waylon’s sweat covered body a quick wipe down before dressing him in the spare set of clothing he had scrounged up. It was a tedious process and Waylon was little help. Barely moving much as Eddie put the clothing on him. Eddie thought idly that it was like dressing a stubborn toddler. Still, he couldn’t blame Waylon for being little help. It wasn’t his fault he was sick. 

Eddie was annoyed with himself for not doing this sooner. It was common sense when he thought about it. Mount Massive was no place to raise a family. He would have had to move some time along the way. He just hoped it wasn’t too late for Waylon. Once the smaller male was appropriately dressed, Eddie slung the duffel bag strap over his shoulder, letting the supplies rest against his back, he tucked the blade down into the sheath and fastened it with a strap he added to keep it from falling out. Then gathered Waylon up into his arms, letting the blind man's head rest against his shoulder as he made his way out of the workshop and down the hall.

He was lucky enough not to run across any variants and the few he did hear were distant and kept scurried the opposite direction to hide from the fearsome groom and his beloved. He managed to find the keys to one of the vehicles left abandoned in front of the building. Luckily enough they still had almost full tanks of gas and emergency cans in the back where he deposited his duffel and placed Waylon in the front passenger seat. He reclined the seat for Waylon, to let him rest as comfortably as possible. Placing a blanket over his sleeping form and turning the heat up inside the vehicle to help burn off whatever ailed his beloved. It wasn’t much longer before they were rolling down the driveway and out onto the main road heading through the mountains.


	3. Disabled Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie likes embarrassing Waylon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill. Please let me know what you think in your comments at the end. i enjoy reading your comments and thoughts and it inspires me to keep writing. 
> 
> If you like this fanfiction, please check out my other work The Lost Groom at http://archiveofourown.org/works/10803939

They drove for four hours through the winding mountain sides. The only signs of civilization were the occasional reflective signs warning of possible avalanches or rock slides and the guard rails that came on sharp curves edged by steep cliffs or raging river rapids at the bottom of a deep ravine. Snow capped the tops of some of the mountains and it was only autumn. Hunting season was edging closer and soon the mountain roads will be busy with hunters eager for the trophy kill before the early winter snows block many of the roads and passes.

 

Eddie drove up high into the mountains, reaching a place where a hunting camp is based, left untouched from spring to fall. Silently awaiting it’s owners to return for the pre-winter hunts. A crystal clear stream feeds through the camp, supplying fresh water for use. A single two track dirt road made by ATV’s and larger trucks and trailers led into the thick brush to the modest three room cabin.

 

The main room and the largest of them was the kitchen/living room/ and dining room. The bathroom consisted of an outhouse and a small tub and sink in a smaller room. The water would have to be boiled over the fire in the hearth using the cooking spit.

 

There was a wood burning stove and handmade wooden furniture. The third room was the only bedroom and then there was a loft that was overhead, stuffed up in the rafters and overlooking the rest of the cabin. A single wooden ladder was the only way to get up there. It had a cot up there to be used as a sleeping space but right now it was used for storage. There was a single window that looked out onto the road and allowed them to keep watch over the roads leading up to the camp.

 

Down at the base of the mountain was an old mining town, now just a simple tiny town, the mines no longer used and it’s population didn’t exceed 200 people. Many of the occupants were elderly or owned the small time local businesses that tended to the weary mountain travelers and hunters that passed through it. Eddie decided that would be the best place to gather whatever supplies he would need.

 

Outside of the cabin there was a shed with a generator, able to be used as just enough power for the lights and the fridge/freezer. Nothing more. He tucked the vehicle away, covering it in tarps he scrounged up from the shed after breaking off the old rusted lock. He started up the generator and returned to the car to retrieve his duffel and Waylon. Carrying him inside the cabin, grabbing the sheets that covered the couch to protect it from dust and pulling it away to lie in a heap on the dusty floor.

 

A sneeze left Eddie as he laid Waylon’s down on the bed. Rubbing at his nose as the dust clouds dispersed. He looked around at everything else that was covered in protective sheets like grade school phantoms in the dark. Rolling his eyes and sighing at the amount of cleaning he would have to do. But that could wait until later. For now, he needed supplies for Waylon.

 

He wrapped Waylon in blankets and started a fire in the nearby hearth to keep his beloved warm. Grabbing a few bottles of water from his bag, he shifted Waylon into an upright position, shaking him lightly to get him to wake up. As a groan left Waylon’s lips and his head moved against Eddie’s shoulder, Eddie smiled at the small signs of life and murmured softly into Waylon’s ear. A voice dripping with honey and laiden with his own nurturing tone. Worry weaving in and out of his words, coaxing Waylon’s mouth open with the opened end of the bottle. “You need to drink some water darling. You’ll feel better soon. Just hold on.”

 

Eddie was able to give Waylon a few small sips at a time. When Waylon made to move away, showing he was done, Eddie urged him to take a few more. “You’re too dehydrated Waylon. You need to regain your fluids. You won’t get better if you don’t darling.” With a few more sips of the cool liquid pouring down Waylon’s dry and swollen throat, Eddie was able to sate his worry for a moment and helped Waylon lie back down. He tucked the blankets around him comfortably and gave a pained sigh. Not wanting to leave his bride alone but he had no choice. This was for Waylon’s sake. For their family.

 

 

 

Waylon drifted in and out of consciousness for a few days. Waking up long enough for Eddie to coax water into his system or slip medicine into him. He was startled awake by a sharp pain in his arm at one point and Eddie’s soft reassurances and gentle touch stroking his hair to calm him. Reminding him that he was safe and he no longer needed to worry. By the time he was lucid enough to wake and move on his own, it had been three days since they left Mount Massive. And Eddie had been busy turning the cabin into their very own tailored home.

 

All of the sheets had been pulled off of the furniture and the whole cabin had been cleaned and dusted. Leaving Eddie in a fit of sneezing and discomfort for a day but in the end it was worth it. A steady supply of chopped wood from the storage shed, all wrapped up in a tarp around back was keeping a comfortable warmth filling the cabin. The delicious aroma of food wafted through the air, being cooked by Eddie in a stew pot over the wood burning stove.

 

At Waylon’s movement, Eddie’s attention was quickly drawn to his beloved bride. Seeing him drag himself up into an upright position. Bandaged eyes gazing around the darkness, tilting his head in different directions to better hear and pick out where Eddie was. It delighted Eddie to finally see movement, washing away the lapping waves of guilt and worry that had become an everyday parasite, draining him further the more time went by. To the point he barely slept in the past few days, working tirelessly to get the cabin set up and running along with their necessary supplies.

 

Thanks to a very helpful elderly doctor, Eddie was able to obtain the right medicines to treat his beloved. Including giving Waylon a very overdue tetanus shot. He wasn’t certain if that was what was needed at first due to the types of wounds sustained but it was better than nothing. The doctor was gracious enough to give him an abundance of food, medicine and money before permanently departing. Though there was an unnecessary amount of tears and begging involved. All of which Eddie was far too annoyed and sleep deprived to enjoy or find even an ounce of satisfaction in.

 

By time the elderly physician had reached the state of blubbering and groveling, Eddie had half a mind to string him up right then and there beside the couch. But out of respect for his bride and their beautiful little home, he disposed of the trash outside as was proper. Feeding the wildlife in the process. He was worried that he may have been too late having to have to go down to the town at the base of the mountain to pick up the desired expert. With a town this small, the disappearance would be easily noticed but Eddie made certain nothing would trace them back to here.

 

Nobody else knew they were up here which was exactly how Eddie liked it. Peace and quiet, alone with his beautiful wife. Whom he assumed was probably ravenous by now. He finished cooking the stew, dishing it out into a bowl for his bride and grabbed a cold bottled water from the fridge. He pulled a chair over from the small two person dining room table and sat down beside Waylon. “Good morning darling!” Eddie’s voice was unusually cheery, holding an elegant sing song quality that normally would have grated on Waylon’s nerves but for some strange reason it was oddly comforting in a way. Waylon assumed this had to be from his multiple near death experiences and a prolonged stay in a place where everyone in it wanted him dead or humiliated beyond belief.

 

“Eddie..” His voice was a hoarse rasp which was sufficed with Eddie popping off the cap to the bottle of water and holding it to Waylon’s lips. This time Waylon raised his hands to cradled the bottle of water himself. He still felt weak from malnutrition and the beginning of dehydration but he was strong enough to hold a bottle of water on his own. Eddie, understanding Waylon’s need to have that one little comfort of independance in his otherwise helpless state, allowed it. Focusing on blowing on the stew to cool it. “Thank you Eddie.” Waylon murmured after settling the bottle in his lap, his hands still gripping it tightly.

 

“Certainly darling. Here, I’ve made some stew for you. You need to eat. It’ll help warm you up and fill you up.” The stew was a simple can of premade soup with a thick and hearty broth, full of chunks of vegetables and chopped beef cubes. Like the kinds one could find in the store anywhere. Easily poured into a pan and heated up until the vegetables are soft and easily mushed with a wooden spoon.

 

Eddie blew on the spoonful to cool it before drawing it up to Waylon’s lips. Touching the bottom lip gently as an easy order to open. Waylon eagerly obliged and let the stew slide across his tastebuds. Closing his mouth as Eddie slipped the spoon free and preparing the next spoonful while Waylon reveled in the heavenly flavors. An audible growl from his stomach was the loudest noise of appreciation his body could muster at the moment and it was enough to bring a soft laugh to Eddie’s lips, coupled with a smile of approval.

 

Breakfast carried on slowly with Eddie blowing on each spoonful and Waylon graciously accepting it. Only stopping long enough for water breaks in between to cool his throat and sate it’s dry irritations. Once the meal had concluded and Eddie ate his food after while Waylon rested and digested his meal. Not wanting to make him move about too much until his stomach had settled and rested. After that, he guided Waylon to the bathroom. Despite the toilet being outside in the very small and cramped single person outhouse, Eddie refused to let Waylon go out. Even going so far as to obtain a bucket for Waylon to do his business in.

 

Waylon had never been more embarrassed and flustered before in his life as he was when Eddie told him that. “Please Eddie. I can handle it myself.” Waylon protested, his red features deepening to a dark crimson shade as Eddie continued to deny his request.

 

“I’m sorry darling but there’s no way I’m allowing that. You can’t see and you’re too weak to go out there on your own.” Eddie’s words had taken on a stern yet sympathetic tone. Finding Waylon’s flustered appearance incredibly cute. He was glad Waylon couldn’t see the growing smile spreading across his face, betraying his tone of voice.

 

“Can you at least leave the room and give me some privacy?” Waylon asked, shifting uncomfortably in place. “I can’t go when I’m being watched.”

 

“Darling, not to be condescending or anything, but… how are you going to aim like that?” Eddie was barely holding back the snicker as Waylon’s flustered state drooped into utter defeat at the realization that he couldn’t even piss blind and would probably make a bigger fool of himself by trying. Giving in to complete and total humiliation, Waylon allowed Eddie to help him with his personal business. All the while Waylon’s head hung in shame. Afterwards, Eddie had already boiled hot water over the hearth and filled the bath, adding cooler water to balance out the temperatures so as not to burn Waylon or send him into shock.

 

He helped lower his bride's exposed naked form into the waters until it was waist high. He removed the old bandages and soaked Waylon’s body with the wash rag and a plastic cup. Having Waylon tip his head back when wetting his hair. His eyes were two big black bruises. Nasty and dark. Encrusted with blood around the eyelids and looking almost sunken in. Eddie didn’t even dare to attempt opening one of the lids. When the doctor had tended to Waylon’s eyes, Eddie had turned to look away. Not wanting to see his beautiful bride in such an unsightly state. The fact that this had become of Waylon was heartbreaking enough.

 

He ignored the thoughts, pushing them off far into the back of his mind and focused on lathering up the wash rag with soap and covering Waylon’s body with the white suds. Lathering his body from head to toe. Carefully working around his bride’s eyes to clean up the tender wounds. Occasionally drawing a pained hiss from Waylon but the smaller male remained in place. Letting Eddie clean him up. Using the cup, he washed the soap and suds away and then started on washing out Waylon’s hair. Working the soap into a frothing white through his sandy blonde locks. Massaging right down to Waylon’s scalp, drawing a groan this time from Waylon’s lips. The smaller male’s body relaxing at the gentle touch and massaging motions from his hulking groom.

 

He let Waylon soak for a little bit longer before pulling him forward, head down and kneeling on all fours. Eddie used the cup to wash out Waylon’s hair, one hand carefully massassging and combing out the locks. Once he was all clean, he pulled the plug in the tub, letting the water drain out. He helped Waylon up onto his feet and lifted him out of the tub to sit down on a chair beside it. Wrapping a big fluffy soft towel around Waylon’s shoulders and drying out his hair carefully.

 

Once dry, Eddie had started to dress Waylon in a pair of women’s panties then paused there. Gathering up women’s shave cream and a razor, Eddie began to shave the hair from Waylon’s legs and armpits. He didn’t have to worry about facial hair since his bride was one of the few who didn’t have any. Once that was done and Waylon’s legs were silky smooth, enough for Eddie to simply adore rubbing his cheek against. His eyes turning up to see the deep red flush rising to Waylon’s face again. Watching his bride’s face scrunch up in mortification as Eddie’s hands slid up higher to tease along the smaller male’s thighs. A pleased laugh fell from his lips and he rose to kiss Waylon’s cheek before picking up a pink button up blouse.

 

It had taken Waylon all but a few heartbeats to realize Eddie was putting him in women’s clothing. Right up to the long flowing white skirt, laced on the edges with flowery patterns and layered out. It was a summer time outfit made for a young lady. One being the doctor’s daughter. No, Eddie didn’t kill the doctor’s daughter. She had moved far away and had her own family, but the girl’s bedroom remained in the doctor’s home and the clothes were just Waylon’s size. Most of them. Some Eddie had to do a quick fix with some needle and thread he had also procured from the same home with all the rest of the supplies he found necessary.

 

In the end, he had his bride dressed gorgeously. Gently stroking his fingers over Waylon’s cheek before scooping him up in his arms and carrying him to the bedroom. Lying Waylon down in the bed, he started tending to his bride’s eyes, cleaning with cotton balls and small soft squares of gauze before bandaging and wrapping his eyes once more. The half full bottle of water and a few pills, (One being a muscle relaxer and another a lower dose over the counter pain pill.) and Waylon was tucked into bed, back under the covers but not before a cold metal anklet was clipped around his ankle and chained to the end bedpost.

 

The chain was just long enough to move around on the bed without getting tangled up and was looped between two boards so it couldn’t be slipped off the bed. Requiring either a key or heavy duty bolt cutters. The metal cuff had padding inside it so it wouldn’t rub against the skin. The padding felt like a last minute attempt by Eddie to make things more comfortable for his bride. The contraption being a Murkoff tool used on some patients. A gentle kiss to his forehead from Eddie and a sweet good bye murmured into his ear and Waylon heard Eddie leave the cabin from the loud crash of a door caught by the wind. Leaving Waylon on his own and awaiting his groom to return.

 


	4. Blind Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Eddie is away, unwelcome visitors come knocking.

A few weeks had come and gone, consisting of the same old routine. In the morning Waylon is awoken by Eddie, fed his breakfast and taken to the bathroom to tend to his business. Eddie helps bathe him, shave him (if needed) dressed in women’s clothing and rebandaged. He’s then allowed a brief walk around the cabin, some times Eddie will take him outside if the weather isn’t too bad. Then he’s returned to bed, given his medicine and wrapped in blankets and given a bottle of water and chained back up. Eddie then leaves for several long hours which the medicine lures Waylon into a steady sleep. Sometimes Eddie will leave a small antenna radio on in the cabin to create some idle noise in the house to help Waylon relax and not feel so alone while Eddie is away.

 

Around 3-4 pm, Eddie returns, often carrying a large bundle of wood inside and adding to the fire to keep the cabin warm. He carries Waylon to the bathroom for another break before heading to the kitchen to start dinner. At that time Waylon is moved out to sit on the couch and they listen to the radio in comfortable silence. Waylon was surprised that despite being called his wife and bride, Eddie has yet to make any concrete sexual advances on Waylon. When dressing him or helping him in the bathroom, Eddie often teases but he doesn’t ever go too far. Usually just enough to get a rise out of Waylon and see his embarrassed flustered appearance.

 

After dinner, they lie on the couch together, which at first Waylon was adverse to doing. Being extremely uncomfortable with being that close to the groom. But Eddie assured him, he would keep his hands to himself unless deemed necessary and they would just lay there, listening to the radio. Sometimes Eddie would help Waylon to his feet and they would dance around the living room. At first Waylon was as clumsy as a newborn lamb, stumbling around and stepping on Eddie’s toes. Apologising quickly only to repeat the action. Yet Eddie never got mad at Waylon. He found it adorable and endearing the way he clung to the Groom as he was whisked around the room song after song.

 

Waylon never complained either because it was more time he wasn’t bound to the bed and his strength was steadily increasing over the days from their dance lessons. He was also becoming more aware of his surroundings despite the darkness. Having a very detailed map in his head of the layout of the cabin. After a week of fumbling and dancing about, he had become rather skilled and matched Eddie’s pace with ease to the point he greatly enjoyed himself and even looked forward to their evenings.

 

All the while he kept Lisa in the back of his head. Each night when Eddie would carry him to bed and curl up to him, essentially spooning him beneath the covers. His thoughts would travel to his beloved wife and their two boys. Wondering how they were doing and if they had learned of Murkoff’s demise. If Lisa had gone searching for him and demanded answers. She was a feisty woman who didn’t like being kept in the dark. Waylon may have been the Man of the House but Lisa’s word was law and nobody was to cross that woman. If it hadn’t been the experiments breaking free and tearing the place apart, he was sure his wife would have sooner or later in search of her significant other.

 

Sometimes he would imagine the look on her face if she were to see what has become of him. His blinded and pitiful state. He would fall asleep remembering her. Every detail of her face. Her warm gentle touch. Slender fingers against his skin. Her long caramel locks cascading over her bare shoulders. The soft skin over voluptuous breasts and her slender frame. Her hips a little fleshy from rearing two young boys and a curve that Waylon enjoyed looping his arms around to tuck her up close to his chest. Holding her close. His dreams would continue these thoughts and he would be swept away into vivid dreams of his beloved wife.  

 

The next day, the routine remained as per usual. Waylon’s morning humiliation was secured by a quick slip of Eddie’s hand brushing over his manlier bits in a teasing gesture and a few very sensual kisses along his neck. He was carried to the bedroom, given his medicine and a quick kiss on the lips bidding Waylon good bye for the several hours of loneliness. He turned on the radio to an oldies station, the only one that wasn’t entirely static out here in the mountains and left for the day.

 

Only a few hours later came the sound of the door opening with an unusual amount of caution. It drew Waylon from his soft sleep. A sudden jolt and red flags waving in the back of his mind told him something was wrong. Two sets of footsteps entered the cabin and the radio in the kitchen had been silenced. Waylon’s breath held in his throat as every part of his body told him to hide. Something wasn’t right but part of him hoped that to be true. In the end, curiosity won him over, causing Waylon to call out. “Eddie?”

 

The steps moved more quickly through the room, Waylon was now sitting upright in the bed. The blanket tugged to the side and his chained ankle hanging over the edge as if he was about to get up and leave but he knew he could barely move enough to stand with the length of the chain. A deep husky voice cursed at the sight of the bound and blinded male. Waylon’s fingers curled tightly into the bedding as the footsteps approached and there was more shuffling. The sound of something being rested against the entryway. _A gun maybe? Could these be the owners of the cabin?_ Waylon wondered to himself.

 

“Jesus christ! What the hell happened to ya?” The husky voice bellowed as a hand gripped the heavy chain. Waylon tensed up, gripping the bedding more tightly, his posture was fearful and his normally timid and shy nature was making itself known. “Don’t worry son, we’re not goin to hurt ya.” The voice reassured. Another hand rested on Waylon’s shoulder then large hands, much like Eddie’s touch his face, but these fingers were shorter and heavily calloused. _The hands of a rancher maybe?_ There were plenty of ranches all over Colorado so it wouldn’t be an uncommon sight. Especially way out here in the mountains. They often came up to hunt.

 

The fingers cupped Waylon’s chin and tilted his head up to inspect the bandaging. “What’s wrong with yer eyes son?” The voice asked, moving to touch the bandages as if to remove them.

 

“Please, don’t.” Waylon’s hand shot up to stop the man. Pushing the fingers away, protective of his wounds. “I lost them in a chemical explosion. I used to work at Mount Massive Asy-”

 

“Mount Massive Asylum?!” This time a younger voice piped up. Closer to Waylon’s age in sound and much softer in pitch. “That placed burned to the ground a couple weeks ago.”

 

This news shocked Waylon. _Burned to the ground? Was it the other patients? Maybe Murkoff trying to cover their tracks? I wonder if Eddie knows._

 

“Son, that doesn’t explain how ya got here.” The huskier voice barked as if suddenly deeply annoyed with his presence or the mention of the Asylum.  

 

“I’m a software engineer. I just work on computers.” Waylon blurted quickly, hoping the men wouldn’t assume he was an escapee from the hospital. “Something happened. The patients all got out and started killing each other and attacking the staff. I was running away from some when the explosion happened. One of the patients took me. Brought me here…” Waylon reached down and tugged on the chain as if to say _‘You know the rest.’_

 

A grunt came in response to his explanation and another hand tugged on the chains. Another hand cupped Waylon’s chin, as if the man could look into his eyes or maybe it was a way of showing the man was looking at Waylon and he was watching his every move. “Do ya know where the sonofabitch went?” Waylon shook his head slowly, feeling the calloused touch tighten around his jaw, almost painfully.

 

The bruised skin on his face was healing but still tender in spots. It had become a sickly yellowish color easily agitated by the slightest pressure. Creating more bruises that would take longer to heal. Waylon heard the sound of something being shaken. Like beans in a plastic capsule or in this case, pills in a plastic bottle. Eddie must have left them on the dresser near the doorway, a reminder to give Waylon his medicine each day before leaving.

 

He was about to speak up when a third voice broke into the fallen uncomfortable silence between them. “Darling, do tell me ahead of time when you wish to invite guests over. It is entirely inconvenient for me when I’m looking so ghastly.” Eddie greeted the hunters, an ax hanging over his shoulder as he stood in the doorway, his massive size taking up the whole frame. “Oh, I see. They arrive unannounced and entirely unwelcome. Don’t you gentlemen know how rude that is? And intruding into a lady’s bedroom no doubt.” The words had started so playful and quickly escalated into an anger that had Waylon cowering on the bed. Before the youngest hunter could retrieve his gun which was resting up against the wall, Eddie had already swung the ax and planted it firmly into the crook of the man’s neck.

 

A terrified scream broke into a gurgled cry. Blood sprayed from the split veins and painted the walls and mantle in a crimson mist, splashing back over Eddie’s face in tiny droplets. “Sick bastards!” Eddie snarled, wrenching the ax out of the first of the men with a sickeningly wet squelch, the body, falling crumpled in a heap on the floor. Blood pooling out and filling the gaps between the floorboards. It would be a miracle if he could scrub the blood away completely. Of course he didn’t have to worry about Waylon seeing it and becoming ill again.  

 

The ax was raised, poised for the next strike but the elder man had raised his gun, ready to fire at Eddie. Waylon heard the sound of the trigger cocking back and felt fear surge through him and something else entirely. His thoughts had emptied from his mind, frozen before they could even become reality as his body moved on its own.

 

Remembering the man’s position moments before, he lunged forward, and wrapped his arms around the man’s neck, Pulling back with all of his body weight. Attempting to pull him back and prevent him from shooting. Eddie was surprised by Waylon’s sudden actions but wasted little time in bringing the ax down and breaking open the man’s chest cavity. A rush of blood gushed out, blood pockets from the man’s lungs sprayed across Eddie and some had even reached Waylon. The man dropped beneath Waylon’s weight sending the smaller male keeling forward with the heavy corpse but Eddie had hooked under one of Waylon’s arms with ease and caught him before he completely fell to the floor, pulling him back up to his feet. Bodies littered the floor and blood covered the wood, soaking Waylon’s bare feet and clothing. The sickening heat seeping through the cloth and cooling, sticky and wet on his skin.

 

Waylon clung to Eddie’s shoulders like his life depended on it. Eddie was unphased by the mutilation of the bodies or the deaths of two seemingly innocent men. He deposited the ax on the floor and freed Waylon’s ankle, scooping up his bride and carrying him out of the bedroom, stepping over the younger man and entering the bathroom nearby. He drew a bath, this time the both of them sunk into the water, turning it red and Eddie held Waylon close to his chest. Washing the blood and grime away from Waylon’s perfect smooth skin. Waylon felt the sickening twisting of guilt and shame burrowing deep inside him. Like an infectious worm, eating away at his insides, rotting within and decaying like maggots squirming around inside his stomach. The ill feeling didn’t settle even after the bath and Waylon refused to eat dinner. Not when he knew two men were dead on the bedroom floor.

 

Eddie couldn’t blame Waylon for that. He was such a perfect little lamb. Innocent and adorable. His beautiful bride, shimmering in white. Oh how he couldn’t wait for the day to claim Waylon as his and they could start a real family. They could have the home of their dreams. But alas it was still a little ways off and Eddie had so many more things to do in preparation for his plans. To be able to see them through flawlessly. He wasn’t about to let this one little upset derail his dreams. They were so very close to becoming a reality.

 

Once Eddie had Waylon somewhat calmed down, he had him rest on the couch, giving him a powerful sedative left by the doctor to keep Waylon in one place while he disposed of the trash and cleaned up the mess the unwanted guests made. Scrubbing the floors clean, or as clean as he could get them then stripping the bedding of the soiled sheets and blankets. He disposed of them as well, and when all was taken care of, including hiding the vehicle the hunters had brought, it was already dark outside. Eddie carried his sleeping bride into the freshly made bed and curled up to Waylon. Holding him close to his chest and not even bothering with the chain this time. Waylon had proven his love and loyalty. He had protected Eddie from a man he could have used to escape his clutches. That was more than enough proof for him that he could trust Waylon and in doing so, it secured a brighter future for the both of them. Or at least in Eddie’s mind it did.


	5. Blind Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie's tolerance can only go so far. Even when his beloved is involved.

Several days had passed by without another incident. It took a full two days for Eddie to finally coax Waylon out of the little bundle he had furled himself into. Refusing to move from the spot on the couch, balled up and hiding within himself like a little turtle. Wishing away the incident that had happened the day prior with the hunters. Waylon refused to eat or drink, even going as far as to refuse his medication to the point that Eddie was near his wits end with what to do. Waylon curled up in the blanket Eddie had draped over him and whimpered quietly as the pain in his head increased to the point of bringing him to tears. Leaving bloody tracks down his face and causing further pain and damage. Staining the couch and his clothing. It was painful for Eddie to watch his darling hurt himself over events far from Waylon’s control.

 

Finally he had had enough on the second day. He had been kind and gentle to his little minx and that had gotten him nowhere. Now it was time for a firm hand and a stern voice. Eddie’s words barked out at Waylon, shaking the blind male to his core as the little turtle part of himself wanted to curl up and hide inside his shell. Fear surging through him like a tidal wave as he was reminded of the vicious monstrous side of Eddie. “That’s it! I’ve had enough of your fucking crying!”

 

A harsh grasp on Waylon’s bicep was all the warning he had before he was yanked from the couch and pulled to his feet, half carried and half dragged towards somewhere in the cabin. Waylon’s head was too much of a pounding mess for him to track the map in his mind to find out. “I’ve sacrificed too much to watch you starve yourself. If you continue to act like this, I’ll give you something real to cry about. Even if I have to shove a fucking tube down your throat.” A cry of pain left Waylon’s lips when one motion of stumbled footing caused him to crack his toes against a piece of furniture. He went down for a split second before Eddie dragged him right back up.

 

“Shut up! SHUT. UP!” Eddie snarled at Waylon’s whimpers of fear. Grabbing him by both shoulders and shaking him roughly. Jerking Waylon around and causing more shocks of pain throughout his body. More bloodied tears stained the bandages red, the pain drawing more to come as a sob racked his chest. Further angering Eddie. Waylon was pushed back abruptly and fell over a ledge, smacking his back against the side of the tub.

 

A splash of hot water was all the warning Waylon got before he was submerged by an overwhelming heat. Like he was in a boiling pot over a fire, preparing to be eaten. He grabbed wildly for something, anything to pull himself back up out of the water but Eddie’s hand was planted firmly against his chest, pushing him down. Red tendrils from the bloody bandages rose up around his body, coloring the water in the tub a sick crimson. Bubbles blubbed up from his open mouth in a silent scream, water rushing in where air had once been and he felt the world go still and quiet. His arms struggled in futile attempts to pry the strong grip off of him. His legs kicking out as he twisted and turned. The burning of suffocation from his lungs joined the symphony of pain that surrounded his body.

 

Just as the pain was starting to become numbed over by the overwhelming dizziness, he felt his body be pulled up through the surface. Waylon hacked and cough, spitting up water, leaving a metallic tinge on his tongue. Eddie’s voice was cold and hard. A deep rumble like that of a fierce beast, pushed too far. One that sounded ready to devour him whole without remorse. Or in this case, ready to gut him alive like the others. Burying him in the backyard with the other heaps of trash. “You mourn their deaths, don’t you, you whore! You wish they had rescued you, don’t you? Saved you from the monster, huh? The mad man? Your own fucking husband!”

 

Waylon had barely caught his breath before the hands moved up to his throat and he was forced back down beneath the surface. This time he was holding what little air he could. His lungs weak from all the abuse over the past few weeks and the drowning. The dizziness came much faster and his limbs felt heavy and sluggish. His grasp slipped from Eddie’s wrists, nearing the edge of consciousness before he was once more pulled back from the brink. The hands now gripping his shoulders as he was drawn back up. His body limp and pliable in Eddie’s grasp.

 

A hand gently caressed his cheek, loving and tender. Knuckles brushing over the previously damaged skin. The bruises left behind by the hunter when he gripped him so tightly. The voice that left Eddie now was soft. Sympathetic and caring in a way that made Waylon’s skin crawl with unease. It was honey coated and delicate. “Are you going to be a good boy Waylon and do as I say?” Waylon gave a weak nod in agreement. His head was a building pressure of pain, feeling as if any moment, the top was going to burst. “You love me right? Say it Waylon.” The tone had gained a razor edge to it at the demand.

 

“I...I l-love you...Eddie.” He stumbled over his words, gasping breaths making them waver. He pressed towards the tender caress, his head feeling far too heavy for him to hold up any longer. Eddie’s lips curled into a smile of approval, growing more as Waylon’s body pressed into his in a form of submission. Seeing the weakened state of his bride finally giving in to him was a pleasant victory. But he couldn’t celebrate just yet.

 

He still had more work to do if he desired to have the _whole package._ His beautiful bride all wrapped up in yards of delicate white fabric, eager to be unwrapped by him and taken in the deepest way possible. A low growl rumbled from his chest at the pleasant thought. When that time comes, he’ll savor every minute of it.

 

Pulling Waylon up and out of the water, Eddie stripped Waylon down to nothing and let the tub drain. The soiled and soggy bandages dropped along with the rest of his stained and ruined clothing. Waylon didn’t resist this time as he was wrapped up in towels and carried out into the living room. Being plopped down onto the couch and blankets drawn around his body. Eddie gently worked a majority of the water out of Waylon’s hair and dabbed at his eyes until the crimson tears stopped. Waylon’s breath wavered as he tried to calm himself. His hands shaking from weakness and fear.

 

Eddie noticed for a moment but took it mostly as the fact Waylon hadn’t eaten anything since the death of the hunters. Drawing Waylon’s hands into his, he gingerly rubbed over them and gave soft reassurances, another hand stroking through his hair as carefully as possible. Waylon didn’t even notice Eddie’s absence as another wave of pain and dizziness washed over his body, causing him to sway in his seat. Eddie’s hand catching him before he could pitch forward into the coffee table and easily guiding him back. He heard soft blowing and felt the warm metal of a spoon filled with soup press to his lips. He parted them, letting the warm liquid make it’s way into his mouth and swallowing it down. Just like all the other feeding times, it was long and slow. At about half way Eddie no longer needed to cool the spoonfuls and by the end it was almost completely cold.

 

After the soup, came his medicine like always. Two pills, this time the pain pill that Waylon recognized had changed to a larger one. Possibly one of a higher dosage like he had first started out with, washed down with a few sips of water. Eddie didn’t even bother with clothing Waylon, just moving him on the couch until his back was to the arm of the furniture. But he was an awkward distance aways and it wasn’t until the cushion dipped beside him that he realized Eddie had sat down and with a hand on his shoulders, Waylon’s head was guided back to rest on his thigh. A single hand stroking through his hair, gently carding through the damp sandy blond locks. It wasn’t long before he was drawn into the lull of sleep between the medicine and the delicate stroking motions.

 

 

 

Several long hours later and Waylon was awoken by a less than gentle tugging sensation around his waist. His legs were in an awkward partially bent position and he was no longer lying on the couch. He didn’t really know what the heck he was lying on or leaning against. Unsure if he was right side up or lying down. The darkness was disorienting. Another harsh tug came and Waylon grunted in response, his senses realizing what was happening was Eddie was trying to dress him while he was sleeping. Not only that but whatever outfit he was in, it had all sorts of mixed signals firing to his brain. “Good, you’re awake darling. Here, arms up.”

 

Eddie raised Waylon’s arms and that was enough to let him know he wasn’t lying down but propped up in the kitchen chair. A soft fabric slipped down over his head and he realized fresh bandages were wrapped around his head as the material of what felt like was a woman’s dress slipped over his body. The tugging that had been going on, waylon had come to realize was Eddie putting panties with a garter belt and stocking on his body. The stockings were a smidgen too small and made for a troublesome application when put against Waylon’s dried out legs. The dry winter weather and the constant heat of the cabin doing his skin no favors.

 

“What’s going on?” Waylon managed after he was pulled up to a standing position and turned around. Strings were pulled around his hips and he felt a sash like belt being tied around his waist into a ribbon which Eddie fluffed up. He couldn’t tell if this was a normal woman's dress or the naughtier kind, either way he wasn’t happy at all. Though he was at least glad Eddie had enough decency to keep his nether regions clothed.

 

“Ah, yes. We’re going out for a night on the town so to speak. Well, not really as romantic as that, but i promise by the end , I’ll dance with you under the moonlight to the soft sounds of the radio if you wish.” Eddie informed him all of this while he rushed around in a flurry of movement that left Waylon even more confused and standing completely alone. There was some banging and he realized the radio that normally plays softly as continuous background noise, for once had been silenced and it was unnerving to Waylon. Since arriving at the cabin, that radio had never once been turned off.

 

Waylon’s anic was broken through by the sound of jingling keys and Eddie’s firm grip on Waylon’s hand, tugging him towards the cabin doors. One step outside and Waylon’s arms wrapped around himself as the icy breeze of an autumn night blew through, blowing his hair this way and that, and sweeping up under his dress. He was certain that he probably looked like Marilyn Monroe standing over a steam cover right now with what the wind was doing to his clothing. It didn’t halt Eddie one bit as Waylon was dragged over to the car, picked up and sat down in the passenger seat. A blanket had been haphazardly tossed over his lap before the door was slammed shut and Waylon was left to shiver in the cold.

 

What felt like several minutes later and Eddie was climbing into the driver’s side of the vehicle and tossed a large bag into the seat behind them. A click of the key turning in the ignition and the truck rumbled to life. The heaters inside were already turned up on blast. The truck quickly backed up and followed the two track through the dense covering of woods back out to the main road. Waylon hunkered down beneath the blanket and waited for Eddie to speak. To say something. Give some reasoning as to why they were leaving the cabin so suddenly. Instead all that came was silence. A heavy silence that was nearly unbearable. He wondered if maybe Eddie had changed his mind earlier. Instead of sparing him, if maybe he was looking for a place to kill him and throw him away like the rest of the trash. _No, he wouldn’t do that. If he wanted to do that, he could have done it at the cabin like the hunters. There’s nothing stopping him._

 

He bit his lip and shifted in place, contemplating speaking up and asking Eddie where they were headed but before he could the sudden screech of static made him jump as the radio came to life. He could hear the dial turning as it searched for playable stations whose signals weren’t shattered by the mountains. The one they did manage to land on after several nerve wracking minutes of static, the sound was grating on Waylon’s ears to the point he was thankful when a boring dull sounding news channel came through.

 

 _“The fire at Mount Massive Asylum remains undetermined as authorities continue to sift through the debris. Hundreds of bodies have been discovered in the ashes but none have yet to be identified.”_ There came a brief interruption of static as Eddie took a sharp curve then pressed on the accelerator. Waylon could feel the vehicle speeding up suddenly and it was like the building tension of a rollercoaster ride. Steadily rising until the climax.

 

“In other news, the search for two missing hunters goes on. The men had gone on a trip at their hunting camp but no word has been heard from them. Their loved ones have been unable to reach them and police have started a search for the men in the woods near…” More static as Eddie took another curve, slowing momentarily before picking up speed again. It was worrisome with the worsening roads in the passes. The news channel breaks up and the radio rolls to the nearest uninterrupted station. Rolling static for a few more minutes before settling back on the same channel.

 

“....a sudden influx of missing persons in a small mining town has authorities worried that a serial killer is on the loose. Three bodies have been found cut open, entrails ripped out and chest cavities stitched back up. A hot line has been set up for civilians to call if they see any suspicious activity. They are to notify the police immediately….” The radio was turned off and the cab of the truck fell into silence. The details of the murders were all he needed to know to understand why Eddie has been away during the days.

 

He could barely keep the horrified look off of his face. Pulling the blanket back up, he hid beneath it, about to turn over in his seat to face the door only to have Eddie’s hand sneak beneath the blanket and curl around Waylon’s. Drawing it out into the steadily warming cab and pulling it up to his lips. He kissed each knuckle gingerly, all the while keeping his focus on the road then letting Waylon’s hand fall to rest on the center console. Still enveloped in Eddie’s grasp.

 

 

 

Eddie remained like that for the longest time and Waylon held completely still. Feeling out Eddie’s touch in his. The way his thumb rubbed over his knuckles affectionately, drawing circles on the back of his hand. At the same time, Waylon felt the vehicle start to slow down to a less worrisome speed. As if the touch between them was enough to calm the beast. Maybe it was.

 

Some time later the vehicle started to slow down until it reached a complete stop. The brakes squealing in the process and soon Eddie turned off the ignition and climbed out of the truck. Coming around to grab Waylon from the passenger side. He swapped the blanket for a thicker jacket and pulled him down so he was standing beside Eddie. The jacket draped around his shoulders like a highschool girl after a dance. Eddie’s arm looped around his shoulders and steered him carefully along the uneven paths through the woods. The thicket of forest blocking a majority of the cold wind as they descended a massive dirt slope made of loose soil and rocky ledges. Waylon nearly wiped out twice before they reached the bottom of the slope where flat land was. His feet pressing into the crisp curled blades of grass overcome with frost. Moving carefully along, Eddie’s hand gripping Waylon’s tightly keeping him close behind.  Waylon was left panting and gasping for air by time they did stop.But the relief was short lived.

 

Waylon heard the metallic sound of chains being fiddled with soon accompanied by the screech of a gate opening. His thoughts trying to piece together where they could possibly be at this hour of night. Wondering why they had to ditch the truck all the way back in the woods. He huffed a few times, his heart thundering in his chest and his body trembling in the cold. Eddie was about to pull Waylon through the open gate when an unwelcime guest rolled up on them. The sound of tires driving quickly over gravel came followed by the screech of tires and the scream of a siren momentarily blaring to life. “Freeze!” The order was sharp, sending icy chills through Waylon’s body. Reminding him of scenes of teenagers breaking and entering in movies. Maybe that's what they were doing?  It had to be. The order came again, moving closer, coming louder and Waylon's heart thundered in his head. 

 

He froze in place as was demanded but Eddie had another idea, gripping Waylon’s hand tightly as a curse left his lips. Before he knew it, he was stumbling along behind Eddie, his shorter legs struggling to keep up to Eddie’s longer strides. The thundering of his heart nearly overcame the rush of footsteps that followed. _They were being chased._ Waylon’s brain realized a bit too late. Eddie was scrambling up the steep rocky slope, hauling Waylon up with him, determined to make it to the trees before the police could catch up. The sounds of sirens echoed around them as if they were in a fishbowl. The wails and cries of the emergency vehicles bounced off the steep mountain sides and rang in Waylon’s ears, all flooding in around him as he struggled desperately to keep up. One hand grasping at the earth and body bent over. Climbing like an animal but feeling like he was getting nowhere. The ground continuing to crumble beneath him.

 

Waylon’s foot slipped and Eddie’s hand pulled up too quickly. Before either could register what had happened, Waylon was tumbling down the side of the slope. Jagged rocks jabbing into his sides and tossing him through the air until he landed in a pile at the bottom. A limp heap. The rush of boots on the gravel road was the only warning Waylon got before he felt cold steel wrap around his wrists and pinch the drip between wrist and palm.

 

A pained groan left his lips and he heard radio static humming near his head. Then the nearly inaudible chatter of dispatchers and police units all communicating at once. All trying to hunt Eddie down. Waylon was being hauled to his feet, well, more like carried and laid against the hood of the cop car, hands patting down his shivering form drawing a wince and a whimper out of him when the rough hands touched bruised and battered portions of his body. The cold metal of the car easily permeated through his clothes and to his already chilled form. He heard the officers curse and soon felt hands touching his face, pulling him up into an upright position and turning him around.

 

A hand pressed to his chest pushed him back to sit on the hood. His body slumped over and shoulders drooped in defeat. A sudden very concerned tone of voice came, much like the one that had demanded orders earlier. The warm touch holding the side of his face still, tilting his head up at an angle. “Sir, can you see?” Waylon shook his head slowly. A warm damp line streaked down his cheek, the metallic tang followed, wafting under his nose, mixing with fresh soil and cold autmn air, after a moment he realized he was bleeding.

 

At first he thought it was a wound to his head, possibly gained in the fall but that was quickly pushed away at the officer's next words. “Someone get a paramedic here pronto. This guy’s eyes are bleeding.” _What? My eyes? That can’t be...why.._

 

It was then that Waylon realized, that through the cold and the pain. The way his chest was heaving in quick gasps of air. He wasn’t just struggling to breath. He was crying. He was sobbing. But he didn’t know why. Was it in fear? Or was it joy? He was finally saved. Rescued from this long endless nightmare and all he can do is cry. But why?


	6. Blind Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waylon in the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am super duper sorry for the late update. It's a week over due but i really needed that week long break. A lot of stuff wasn't working out for me. Kind of like Waylon's life in this story. Only not THAT badly. But i had a lot of bad days and I entered a depressed sort of rut and didn't even have the energy to so much as look at my laptop and think of writing. Which made me feel worse. But after a weekend of binging on a bunch of new anime movies and series i started, I feel recharged (somewhat) enough to write an entire chapter in a night and update. I look forward to getting back on track and continuing this story so i can hear more of you my lovely readers. I enjoy hearing what you all have to say so be sure to comment below after reading. It makes my day seeing a message in my inbox. ^.^ Thank you all for being so patient with me.

After ending up in police custody, Waylon was rushed to the hospital by ambulance while simultaneously being questioned by the paramedics and the police officer that rode in the back with him. He told the officer everything. That he used to work at Murkoff under a private contract of employment, that something happened and the patients all got out, the chemical explosion some of the patients caused while he was running away and about Eddie who had taken him in. About the cabin in the mountains and the doctor and two hunters that had died. About the possible many other dead bodies that Eddie had been involved with right up to when the police detained him. He left out some of the mentions of the experiments that Murkoff was conducting since he had no proof of it and it would sound outrageous. He explained who he was and the fact he had a family that was looking for him.

 

The police promised to contact his wife while he was rushed into emergency surgery. He was on the table for four hours as they removed his damaged eyes. Clearing out the dead and decaying flesh and scar tissue and placing him on antibiotics and steroids to help combat any infections. They had to do additional work on his tear ducts which had also been damaged resulting in the bloody tears each time he cried. They ran multiple tests on his body to ensure he had no other damage to his lungs or anywhere else from the chemical vapors and the explosion. They did an MRI and it showed he had received a mild concussion during the explosion and that was it.

 

He was put into a medically induced coma for six days to prevent unnecessary stress or strain on the healing wounds. His eyes were stitched closed until the muscles had gotten used to the new position, finding it unnecessary for him to open them since they were merely empty sockets now. He had mentioned earlier to the police that he was given couple different medication each day so the hospital ran multiple tests to see if any were harmful or caused unseen damage. What they found was higher grade painkillers and muscle relaxers. Which they concluded it did more good than harm. That Waylon’s captor had good intentions at least and possibly saved Waylon’s life or prevented further harm or damage to his prisoner.

 

After over a week had gone by, Lisa was permitted to come and see Waylon. The police remained guard at the doors to his room to keep any unnecessary or unwanted visitors away. Thinking Eddie might come to reclaim his victim and possibly finish off whatever he had previously planned.

 

When Lisa first started visiting, Waylon spent more time asleep than awake. And when he was awake, he couldn’t see her anyway so he didn’t notice her presence. Much of his senses were dulled by the medications being pumped into his system making it harder to focus and stay awake. After two weeks had gone by, he was starting to wake up to the sound of her voice. She would talk to him for a few hours each day. Holding his hand tightly in hers. She would tell him about the boys, how they were doing and how much they missed him. She would talk about what happened at Mount Massive and how everyone in charge seemed to up and disappear. That they were still trying to identify the bodies of the victims. All the charred remains.

 

One day someone had flowers delivered to his room. Beautiful vibrant flowers with a ‘Get Well Soon’ card attached, signed by an anonymous sender. The only real signature on it was a smiley face in the corner of the card. Lisa sounded concerned by this and the police took note of the delivery but assumed it may have been nothing.

 

She would ask Waylon if he wanted the boys to come up and Waylon would decline. She would try to persuade him that they really want to see him and it would break Waylon’s heart each time. But he was terrified of what they would think. He could only imagine the looks on their faces at the state he was in. The fact their father was held captive by a mad man, a serial killer. Missing both eyes nonetheless. He was afraid of facing them. His conscience wouldn’t let him. Not after knowing what he had done. That he had helped, not only in the death of those hunters but he stood by and let innocent men be tortured in Mount Massive. He let so many terrible things happen. As much as it killed him wanting to hold his boys in his arms again. He had too much blood on his hands. He told himself he was better off being out of their lives.

 

Lisa noticed the way Waylon treated himself. The way he spoke of himself. The nightmares he had each night. She would sit by his side and watch him be tormented by them. Unable to help. Hearing him call out for help or to people. Mentioning names in fear and weeping in his sleep. Apologizing over and over again to someone who isn’t there. The common name being mentioned was ‘Eddie’ and Lisa assumed that was the name of his captor.

 

Waylon had been in the hospital for going on three weeks now. A psychiatrist was coming in every couple of days. Visiting with him alone and some days with Lisa. Their would be talk of Waylon suffering from survivor’s remorse and PTSD. Depression would be the big one tossed around in there. The doctors would talk in hushed tones, thinking they were out of earshot when speaking with Lisa but the upside to being blind, was that Waylon’s hearing was much stronger. When Lisa wasn’t around, another nurse would sit in with him and help him since he was blind and thanks to the psychiatrist, considered high risk and now on suicide watch.

 

The police had left as his case went cold. Nobody could find Eddie anywhere. He just up and disappeared like dust in the wind. They figured Eddie would give up on Waylon and consider him a lost cause. There was talk that he may have left the state. But every few days or so, he would receive another anonymous gift with the same ‘Get Well Soon’ card and signature of a smiley face. Most often it was flowers. Vibrant and beautiful but Waylon noticed they also all had a very potent scent to them. Something he would be able to enjoy without his vision. A sweet delicate scent that helped him relax. Another one of the gifts was a stuff animal rabbit. It had the softest fur. Lisa thought it was a childish gift when a nurse delivered it but Waylon spent hours stroking the soft fur. Running his fingers through it, feeling it out. It was something his other sense could enjoy and find comfort in.

 

When he was cleared from the hospital by the end of the fourth week, he had held onto that rabbit as he was being wheeled out of the hospital. Lisa at his side with her hand on his shoulder and his bag of belongings. Not including the girl’s clothing he was found in. Luckily enough, all of that had been confiscated by the police as evidence and so Lisa had no knowledge of said instance. Waylon had enough to deal with without his wife knowing his captor kept him dolled up like a lady the entire time.

 

Lisa took him home in her car and carefully guided Waylon inside their small suburban home. The boys were with Lisa’s parents for the week. Just until Waylon can get settled in. This way there won’t be too much stimulation and stress as he also tries to cope with his new environment and handicap. He didn’t like that label one bit. Especially since he was already feeling cut down a size and demasculinize because of Eddie. He didn’t even feel like the man of the house or like the husband he once was. Now he was just a hindrance to his wife and afraid of his own kid’s and their opinion of their coward of a father.  

 

Lisa helped him to sit down on the couch, considering it a very safe place for him to be for the time being. She made him a small lunch and turned on the t.v to create background noise for him while he ate. After lunch, waylon was given a walkthrough of his own home to familiarize himself with his surroundings again. Touching every surface and wall, every door frame and windowsill. Every piece of furniture. His mind piecing back together his memory of their home and a sudden ease settled over him. Lisa helped him shower in a real shower instead of the hospital one then put on fresh clean clothes. He never thought he’d be so happy to be in his own clothes. They felt foreign to his body after being stuck in women’s clothing and hospital gowns for the past two or three months.

 

This time Lisa placed Waylon in the recliner in the living room and placed a bottle of water on the table beside him. She double checked everything and told him she would be gone for only a few minutes. Half an hour max. She was running to the pharmacy to pick up his prescription and she would be right back. That in a few minutes, the neighbor would be over to sit with hi and keep him company. The t.v was left on and with a kiss to his forehead, Lisa left to run to the store.

 

Waylon was already worn out from what little that had done for the day and was already starting to fall asleep in his chair. Feeling comfortable and at ease in his own home. Safe and sound and happy to be back with his wife. With the dull hum of the television as background noise, it reminded him of the radio in the cabin. Always on and lulling him right to sleep.

 

It didn’t feel like much time had passed when the sound of the garage door in the kitchen being opened caught his attention. He never heard the car pull in but assumed he had slept through it. Either that or the neighbor had come in through the back with the key Lisa gave them. The lady was a young stay at home mom but her kids were off at school during the day so she had plenty of free time to come over and visit. It took Waylon a minute to remember her name before speaking in a slight rasp still held with sleep. “Shelly, you there?” Nothing but silence followed then the creaking of the floor in the kitchen. The sink turned on, the quiet rush of water running over the metal liner. “Babe, is that you?” Waylon asked, this time thinking it was Lisa.

 

Maybe she had already gone to the store and come back and just didn’t hear him or didn’t want to wake him. “Babe?” Waylon shifted in his chair, gripping the arm of the chair to steady himself as he prepared to sit up, but froze when he heard the floor creak as steps drew closer to him. The sound of rattling pill bottles in a bag let him relax. “That was fast.” Waylon had started to say as he turned towards the sound, suddenly feeling the heavy weight of a large hand rest on his shoulder and carefully push him back into the chair.

 

“I agree darling. She didn’t put up much of a struggle at all.” The familiar depth of the voice rang in Waylon’s ears. He stilled in his seat, tensing up under the grip that now was firmly fixed on his shoulder, keeping him held in place. “Here, take your medicine darling.” His chin was tilted upwards and a pill was pushed past his lips. His body obeyed the command and didn’t even attempt to resist. Already knowing better than to try.

 

A glass was pressed to his lips and the crisp cold stream of water poured down his throat in small easy sips. Past the residual scent of dish cleaner and hand soap, Waylon could smell blood. Lots of blood. The voice continued to speak as the glass was drawn away to be sat on the side table and the free hand now stroked gently through his hair before moving to cup his face. The pad of the thumb rubbed carefully over his cheekbones, admiring the empty sockets. “Did you miss me?”


	7. The Eyes of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may sound super weird and rushed or just vague maybe. i don't know. I'm sleep deprived and this is the last chapter and i did it all in one night. if it sounds like I was partially distracted while writing it, it is because i was trying to multitask a bunch of things and finish the chapter out with how i had planned it. Sort of. I hit my benchmarks but I'm not sure how it really sounds and am far too tired to read over it. I hope it's not too bad. Let me know in the comments below. Enjoy and thank you for reading along with me through out this entire story. it was fun.

“Did you miss me?” That voice washed over Waylon with insurmountable terror. He couldn’t move, frozen in place with fear. Unable to speak, trying to persuade himself that this was just another nightmare. But he knew it wasn’t. That he was just lying to himself. That Eddie _fucking_ Gluskin was standing in his house, right in front of him covered in blood. Even as the voice continued to speak, Waylon couldn’t think. Couldn’t move. “I’m sorry I left you behind. It was so cruel of me but I had no other choice. I sent you gifts so you wouldn’t miss me too badly.” The soft bunny rabbit stuffie was placed in Waylon’s lap and his hand was moved to hold it, his fingers already assuming the action of stroking the delicate  fur. “You seemed rather fond of it my dear. Always holding it in your lap. Even as you left the hospital. It made my heart leap with joy.”

 

“What did you do? Eddie?” Waylon’s words trembled as he spoke. His tone heavy with confusion. Even though he knew what Eddie had done. What Eddie always does when there is an obstacle in his way and his goal is Waylon. He just refused to accept the truth for what it was. Terrible and vicious. Waylon didn’t blame Eddie for his actions or the people he killed.

 

He simply wished to continue the survival for the person he loved the most. That person being Waylon and in Waylon’s complete and total selfishness, he ignored those instincts that Eddie carried. His possessiveness and he put more people at risk in the process. Including his own wife. By coming back. By returning home, _he_ killed his own wife. His presence here has soiled and officially broken their family. Leaving his children without a mother indefinitely. If Waylon could cry, tears would be streaming down his face right now but his tear ducts no longer worked.

 

“I got rid of that whore and now you’re all mine darling. I’m so sorry I left you but now we can be together. Forever. Just the two of us. Isn’t it beautiful?” Eddie wrapped his arms around Waylon’s shoulders and pulled him up close. Waylon didn’t even fight back. There was no point in resisting now. There was nobody to help him. No one who could save him and even if there was anyone, eddie would kill them without remorse and that would be more blood on Waylon’s hands.

 

“Eddie...I..” His voice broke and trailed off as his lips quivered. Eddie hushed him softly, and pulled him up close to his chest before lifting Waylon up into a bridal style hold.

 

“Come now darling. It’s time you prove your love to me.” Waylon could tell by the subtle change in the sound of Eddie’s footsteps that they had entered one of the bedrooms and by the number of steps it took, it had to be his and Lisa’s room. Upon entering, he could smell the soft aroma of soap and the dampness coming from the bathroom. The lingering scent of a shower that had happened some time ago. Possibly hours.

 

He was laid out onto the bed ever so gently and then he heard Eddie shifting around. The sound of belt buckles being shifted around and clothing dropping to the floor. It was a few heavy heartbeats later that Eddie’s body pressed up against Waylon’s. He was wearing nothing but his boxers. The heat of his bare flesh pressing against Waylon’s back as Eddie snaked his arms around his waist, pulling waylon back up firmly against his chest.

 

He could feel the groom’s crotch rubbing against the small of his back. The steadily growing bulge that pressed against him, emitting a heat of it’s own. Scarred flesh pressed against his clothed back and rough calloused hands wrapping around Waylon’s. In Waylon’s grasp still was the bunny stuffie. Stroking the soft fur was the only thing keeping him calm and distracting him from the rest of what was happening. He felt Eddie take a deep breath, sniffing along his neck as his cheek pressed against the nape of Waylon’s shoulder. Burying his nose into the crook of his shoulder. “You smell so good darling. I can’t help it. It makes a man want to lose control. I hope you don’t mind if i’m a little... _vulgar_.”

 

“Eddie….we can’t.” Waylon’s voice quivered as he struggled for any reason at all to keep Eddie from going that one step too far. To keep him from going all the way. He searched his mind desperately as the groom’s hands started to move from his wrists to up along his body. The heat of his large hands slipping up under his shirt and pushing it up to try and unclothe Waylon.

 

“Now why can’t we darling? Hm?” Eddie asked, challenging Waylon. Trying to push his bride into exposing her own unclean thoughts or whorish ways. Oh, he has not forgotten the way Waylon grieved the men eddie had killed or the fact Waylon murmured Lisa’s name in his sleep. He just wanted Waylon to further admit his sinful ways. To put it all out there on the table for Eddie to punish.

 

“But...we...we’re not married yet right?” Waylon started, testing the waters a bit as he tried to use Eddie’s own delusional fantasies against him.

 

“Yes. So?” Eddie’s hands froze where they were. Hearing Waylon out. Trying to see what it was exactly Waylon was getting at here.

 

“It’s wrong to have sex before the wedding, right? We’re to consummate our love on the honeymoon. It wouldn’t be as special if we did it before then, right?” Waylon was grasping desperately at straws here. “You don’t want to sully our special moment by going all the way now, do you?”

 

Eddie bit his lip, thinking it over. He had nothing to really say to that at first. He let go of Waylon and moved away. Pulling himself up to rest his back against the headboard of the bed. A deep exasperated sigh leaving his chest. “I see. You are right darling. Of course. How barbaric of me. I wasn’t thinking....” Waylon relaxed beside Eddie once the larger male let go of him. He assumed that meant he was safe, at least for right now. But he wasn’t expecting Eddie’s hands to suddenly grip his shoulders and pull him up and move his body like a rag doll. He dropped the bunny in the process and lost track of the little toy. His hands were positioned beneath him and he supported himself on his hands and knees. Uncertain of what Eddie had in mind. His hand cupped Waylon’s jaw carefully, running his thumb over his bottom lip. The action was deeply sensual, even now.

 

“Eddie-”

 

“Sorry darling, but I just can’t help myself. Lend me your mouth for a bit. Be a good boy and I’ll reward you.” Eddie pressed against Waylon’s bottom lip and directed him to open his mouth. There was a quiet rustling sound as clothing was moved and then a sudden heat was pressed to his lips. “Lick it and get a feel for it darling. Please.” Eddie’s fingers carded through Waylon’s hair as if to help console him while he waited for the smaller male to comply. Normally Waylon would be repulsed and turn away, not saying he wasn’t disgusted but he has been through enough pain and suffering that he forced himself to swallow his pride and just do as he was told. He flicked his tongue out towards the heat and lapped at the head. Feeling it out more and using the fact he was blind as a good enough distraction while he imagined it being something else. Anything else in the entire world.

 

A groan left eddie’s lips and he wove his fingers through Waylon’s hair and massaged his scalp in silent approval. Stroking his hair as he urged Waylon to move along the shaft. Using the flat of his tongue to work around it and spread the warmth along the throbbing length. He tried to ignore the bitter taste that seeped from Eddie’s slit and continued moving along it. It wasn’t long before Eddie pulled him back enough to have him try sucking on his fingers instead. Using his tongue to generously coat both digits in saliva before instructing Waylon to take the entire length into his mouth. Encasing it in a maddening heat.

 

Waylon was so absorbed in what he was doing, he didn’t realize one of Eddie’s hands had slipped down along his back, stroking the dip of it and caressing his rear end. Before long the hand slipped beneath his clothes and two wet digits prodded at his entrance. They massaged the tight puckered flesh, drawing a startled gasp from Waylon. He moved to pull away but Eddie’s other hand gripped his hair to hold him in place. “Easy now darling. Just relax or else i’ll hurt you and you wouldn’t want that, now would you? This is part of your reward. Just accept it and continue doing a good job.”

 

The first digit pressed inside of Waylon after some coaxing. Pushing it’s way into the hot wet tightness of his insides. Eddie ran the pad of his finger along the soft and velvety inner walls. Teasing and testing them. Searching for just the right spot that would make Waylon relax even more and feel just as good as he made Eddie. As his finger crooked at an angle, it hit the small bump just inside that had Waylon moaning around Eddie’s length.

 

The deep vibrations rumbled into Eddie’s member, drawing a groan of pleasure from him as well. He continued to target that special spot and move his fingers around, coaxing the entrance to widen just enough to work his second saliva slick finger inside. Once Waylon’s insides adjusted to the intrusion, Eddie began a series of short measured thrusts inside him. Working up against that special little spot. Driving Waylon mad with pleasure.

 

It didn’t take much more to have Waylon so into his task that he was almost swallowing Eddie completely. His throat constricting around the shaft and head, saliva dripping from his lips as he struggled to swallow with how deep Eddie was. Lewd sounds trickled out in a steady stream and were enough to help push Eddie right to the edge. The sounds of his beloved enjoying their first time together. It wasn’t enough to soil their special night to come. But it was enough to leave Eddie in absolute bliss. His thrusting fingers sped up and wormed their way deeper, causing Waylon’s sounds to become louder and more of a deep rumble.

 

It was apparent by how wet he was getting in his boxers that he was on the very edge as well. A few more direct thrusts and Eddie had Waylon cumming inside his clothes. The deep rumbling was the final push for Eddie, drawing out a few long spurts of his hot white seed. Sending sinewy ropes spilling down Waylon’s throat which the smaller male drank up with a grimace towards the bitter substance. Eddie pulled himself away and let Waylon move to sit up, coughing as some of the fluid went down the wrong pipe. Once Waylon had regained some of his composure, Eddie wrapped his arms around Waylon’s mid section and pulled him up close to his chest. Holding his bride close and stroking his hair in praise. Kissing along his neck. “You make the most beautiful expressions darling. Even without your eyes, it is simply wonderful seeing you reach such bliss.” Eddie purred into Waylon’s ear but Waylon wasn’t listening.

 

His thoughts were elsewhere. They weren’t caught up in his grief or his shame. He wasn’t thinking of ways to escape or to alert somebody that he needed help. Instead he turned towards the groom and pressed his forehead against Eddie’s chest. Accepting the situation as it were. Something he should have done from the start. Giving up on any chances at freedom. This was his life now. And if he didn’t accept that, it would only lead to further misery and the death of others. He had enough blood on his conscience. Enough bodies on his record. It had been his fault from the beginning.

 

He was blind from the start, even before he lost his sight he had been blind to what he had, unable to just accept the truth. But now he didn’t need his eyes to see the truth. The truth had him wrapped in a warm embrace. It kissed his neck and stroked his hair with the most gentlest touch. It praised him and loved him for all his flaws and all his shortcomings. It didn’t expected anything in return except honesty and loyalty. He was just too selfish and cowardly to realize that. But he knew that now. In the arms of his groom. He knew where he belonged. Who he belonged to and that this was right. It was time to stop fighting it and to accept that his life was with Eddie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -{I did edits}-


End file.
